I Promise
by Basil's Angel of Music
Summary: GromitFluffles oneshot. A little random something that came into my head one night. Rated M for hints of sexual activity. Sorry, kids. I own nothing in this fic.


This came into my head and I had to write it. This is set a few nights after the events of A Matter of Loaf and Death. Although Gromit and Fluffles can't talk, it's pretty obvious that they understand each other through their facial expressions. So I decided to write a little something about what they'd be saying in their heads if this happened. I hope you like it. I own nothing. Wallace and Gromit belong to Nick Park and Aardman Animations.

Dialogue key:-

(Fluffles' thoughts)

((Gromit's thoughts))

---

(Gromit! Gromit! Gromit! GROMIT!!!)

((Fluffles? Is everything alright? I heard you yelping.))

(I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.)

((That's alright. Come inside. Tell me everything. Now, what is it that's troubling you?))

(I just had the most horrible dream.)

((What happened?))

(Piella's ghost came to me and ordered me to kill you and Wallace. She said that if I didn't, she'd feed me to the crocodiles in the zoo. I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid...)

((It was just a dream, Fluffles. There's no such thing as ghosts.))

(Even in death, she still torments me!)

((Fluffles, it was just a silly little dream, nothing else. Piella's dead, Fluffles. You don't have to worry about her anymore.))

(Oh, God! I must be losing my mind.)

((No, don't be silly. You just haven't picked up all the pieces yet. But don't worry, you will, in time, I promise.))

(I'm so sorry, Gromit)

((It's okay.))

(No, I mean, I'm sorry for everything that's happened.)

((What do you mean?))

(Well, why do you think Piella was able to kill all those bakers so easily?)

((It's pretty obvious she managed to lure them in until they were completely at her mercy.))

(And with my help.)

((How?))

(She never loved me, Gromit. She only adopted me as a sidekick, no as a friend. She made me her murder assistant. It's my fault. I should've warned them, Gromit! I should've warned them, but I didn't. And now they're all dead because of me.)

((Did you want to warn them?))

(Of _course_ I did!)

((So why didn't you?))

(I was afraid. She never said anything about it, but somehow, deep inside, I knew that if I even so much as _tried _to warn them, she'd probably kill _me _too, and I was so afraid to die. Oh my God! How could I be so selfish?)

((It wasn't your fault, Fluffles. Nobody wants to die. Besides, you're still young and you've got a life to live.))

(Gromit, what's wrong with me?)

((Nothing's wrong with you. And you must never think so harshly of yourself. Come here.))

(Oh Gromit, why is my life such a mess?)

((Because that witch treated you like dirt all your life. I'm sorry. I know you loved her so much.))

(She was the only one I _could _love. I know it's completely absurd, but she was the only one I was close to. And I know she abused me, and that's what makes it so stupid. But I never really felt comfortable around anyone else.)

((No, that's completely understandable. But listen, I want you to put Piella behind you now and forget all about her. Stay here with me and Wallace, and we'll do everything we can to make your life better, I promise.))

(Gromit...)

((Yes, Fluffles?))

(Thank you.)

((No problem.))

(No, seriously, I can't thank you enough. I love you so much.)

((I love you too, my darling. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I really do.))

(Gromit.)

((Yes, my love?))

(Make love to me.)

((What?))

(Please, Gromit. I have to be sure that I'm loved.)

((Weren't my words convincing enough?))

(Gromit, please. I need it. I need _you_.)

((...Alright. Lie down.))

(Ohh... Gromit... That feels good.)

((You like it?))

(I'm _loving _it.)

((Now Fluffles, this might hurt a little, but it will get better. I promise.))

(Okay.)

((You ready?))

(I was born ready.)

((Alright.))

(Oh! That hurts.)

((I know it does, but like I said, it will get better.))

(You promise?)

((Cross my heat, hope to die.))

(Alright. Keep going.)

(Oh... Gromit... don't stop... please...)

((Ah... yes... Fluffles... you have... no idea... what this is doing to me.))

(Oh... Gromit... It's... it's coming!)

((Fluffles... so close... Uh!))

(GROMIT!!!)

((FLUFFLES!!!))

(Oh Gromit, that was so wonderful!)

((Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I certainly did.))

(See, Gromit? That's why I love you so much. You're the most amazing dog I've ever met.)

((Thanks. But I'm nowhere near as amazing as you.))

(But do you have any idea what you've just done?)

((What?))

(You've made me the happiest poodle in the whole world.)

((Really?))

(Yes. I'm so happy, I swear I'll never shed a tear again.)

((I'm really glad.))

(I love you, Gromit.)

((I love you too, Fluffles, and I'll always you, even after this world comes to an end.))

(Will you?)

((Yes. I promise.))

---

What the hell did I just write!? Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!


End file.
